Noche de chicas
by ladyluna10
Summary: Ser cazadora de sombras es muy duro y, de vez en cuando, se necesita una noche para olvidar los problemas. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare. Este fic participa en reto de noviembre "Las chicas son guerreras" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

Aviso: _«Este fic participa en reto de noviembre "Las chicas son guerreras" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»_

N/A: No es por nada, pero Emma y Clary deberían darle las gracias a menudo a Tessa por haber hecho posibles las existencias de Jace y Jules #JustSaying

* * *

Emma estaba arreglándose frente al espejo de su cuarto. Se había puesto un vestido negro ajustado, sin tirantes, y que le quedaba más o menos por los muslos y se había recogido el pelo en un moño despeinado. Se estaba aplicando un poco de pintalabios cuando notó que alguien entraba en la habitación.

–Por el Ángel, Emma.

–¿Sabes que haces más ruido del que crees al andar? –Se giró y sonrió al verla–. Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Clary.

–Gracias.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes verde, un poco más largo que el de la otra, unos tacones oscuros y el pelo suelto sobre la espalda.

–En seguida termino.

–Sí, claro –se sentó en la cama y tiró los zapatos. Ya tendría tiempo de hartarse de ellos–. No tenemos prisa, no tenemos ningún demonio que cazar. Además, todavía tenemos que esperar a Tessa.

–Sí, claro –se encogió de hombros y volvió al espejo–. No creo que tarde mucho en llegar de todas formas.

–¿No te parece un poco raro?

–¿Qué?

–Salir de fiesta con Tessa –se levantó y se apoyó en la pared junto a la rubia–. Vale, yo estoy acostumbrada a Magnus, pero es como si fuera una más, no soy tan consciente de lo viejo que es. Y ella tiene… Bueno, ¿cuántos años tiene?

–No estoy muy segura –Emma frunció el ceño–. ¿180?

–En realidad son solo 150.

Ambas se giraron rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz. Tessa estaba en la puerta y llevaba un precioso vestido blanco a la altura de las rodillas y que le tapaba los hombros y el pelo recogido en una larga trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

–¿Os he asustado? No es fácil pillar a dos cazadoras de sombras con la guardia baja –lanzó una carcajada y pasó a la habitación–. Aunque supongo que es lo que tiene sentirse seguro en un Instituto. Todavía recuerdo aquellos tiempos.

–Los viejos buenos tiempos, ¿no? –Emma la miró y sonrió de medio lado–. Aparentarás 19, pero suenas como una auténtica vieja cuando dices esas cosas, Tessa.

–Oh, Emma, ten un poco más de respeto a tus mayores.

–¿Vas a chivarte al tío, Jem? ¡Qué miedo!

La morena sonrió. Emma le caía muy bien. Ese humor tan irónico le traía muy buenos recuerdos y le gustaba ir a visitarla de vez en cuando, pero tenía la sensación de que salir con ella y Clary era bastante extraño. No recordaba la última vez que había ido a una fiesta, pero estaba bastante segura de que la música disco todavía estaba de moda y que solo había ido porque Magnus la había obligado so pena de perder su amistad «para toda la eternidad y, tratándose de nosotros, hablo totalmente en serio, Theresa Gray».

–No me hace falta decírselo a él, tranquila, puedo limitarme a lanzarte un hechizo y convertirte en un precioso llavero.

–No puedes hacer eso –la rubia negó con la cabeza.

–¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Le guiñó el ojo y rió.

–Diría que sí, pero tengo muchas ganas de salir esta noche así que prefiero no arriesgarme.

–Chica lista –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cama. Se sentó en ella y sonrió–. ¿Y cómo están los chicos?

–Bien –contestó Emma de forma escueta antes de centrarse de nuevo en su imagen en el espejo. No le apetecía nada hablar de Jules y Mark después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Y Kit se adapta bien?

–Sí –asintió–. Ty y él se llevan bastante bien y, además, está mejorando mucho.

–Es un Herondale, lo lleva en la sangre –Tessa sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia Clary–. Y, hablando de Herondales, ¿cómo está Jace?

–Bien –respondió, también de forma escueta. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar de Jace y, mucho menos, de su proposición de matrimonio.

–¿Estáis muy calladas hoy, no?

–Para nada.

–No sé por qué dices eso…

–¿Va todo bien con Jace y Jules?

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de fingir una sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza. Aquello no había quien se lo creyera, pero lo mejor sería intentarlo.

–Chicas, ¿ambas sois conscientes de que tengo 150 años, he vivido mucho más que vosotras y, lo más importante, tanto Jace como Jules son mis descendientes, verdad?

–Bueno, desde que estoy con Mark las cosas entre Jules y yo están raras –"principalmente porque él no se cree que realmente no estoy enamorada de él después de lo que pasó en la playa", comentó Emma.

–¿No le gusta que salgas con su hermano? –Clary enarcó una ceja. Siempre le había parecido que las cosas entre Jules y Emma eran distintas a las del resto de parabatais, pero la ley era la ley y a lo mejor lo mejor sería que las cosas siguieran tal y como estaban.

–La verdad es que no.

–¿Y las cosas con Mark van bien? –La morena le dedicó una pequeña mirada de comprensión. Sabía que Emma solo estaba siguiendo su consejo y que aquella era la mejor forma de proteger a Jules, pero no sabía cómo lo estaba llevando ella.

–Van bien –se encogió de hombros–. Es muy agradable y nos entendemos muy bien.

–Me alegro entonces –asintió lentamente–. Y tú, ¿Clary…?

–Jace me ha pedido matrimonio –lo soltó sin más y cerró los ojos. Solo se lo había dicho a Simon y no estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera buena idea, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba.

–¡¿Qué?! –Emma dio un pequeño salto y la agarró del brazo.

–Lo que oyes.

–Menuda forma de cagarla.

–Gracias, Emm –suspiró y negó con la cabeza–. Estoy hecha un auténtico lío y no sé qué hacer.

–Este chico es demasiado impulsivo –Tessa sonrió levemente–. Tendrías que seguir a tu corazón. Yo siempre lo he hecho y, al final, no me ha ido tan mal, ¿no te parece?

–Ya, bueno. Esta noche no quiero pensar en nada de eso, solo salir y divertirme –se encogió de hombros–. La llamada de Emma me vino muy bien.

–Creo que todas necesitamos despejarnos –añadió la rubia–. ¿Tú no tienes nada que contar, Tessa? ¿No hay nada que te preocupe?

–Llamadme en unos 60 años y entonces podré contestar a eso –apartó la mirada y la rubia bajó la mirada. A veces se le olvidaba que Jem también moriría y Tessa volvería a quedarse sola–. De momento prefiero pasar de las preocupaciones.

–Pues haces muy bien –la pelirroja asintió–. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un local mundano que estaba lleno de gente de más o menos su edad. Emma las había llevado en coche y había aparcado cerca y las tres habían tenido que recorrer apenas unos metros andando.

Entraron sin ningún problema, pidieron unas copas y, en seguida, se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de aquella música –que Tessa consideraba bastante ruidosa y poco armoniosa–, decididas a pasar una buena noche.

–¡Me encanta esta canción! –Exclamó la rubia cuando comenzó a sonar una nueva. Gritó y comenzó a cantar a gritas mientras las otras dos estallaban en carcajadas–. O, venga ya, es imposible que no la conozcáis. Es súper famosa.

–¡No me gusta mucho la música moderna! –Dijo Tessa, haciéndose oír a duras penas por encima de todo aquel ruido.

–¡Pero si es genial! –Protestó Emma antes de ponerse a cantar de nuevo–. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

La morena se encogió de hombros y empezó a bailar, siguiéndola, lo que hizo que Clary riera aún más. Aquella situación era completamente surrealista –y había visto muchas cosas aparentemente imposibles y extrañas en los últimos años–.

Siguieron bailando las tres un rato hasta que un grupo de tres chicos se acercó a ellas, con medias sonrisas chulescas y miradas decididas que hicieron que ellas tuvieran que contener una carcajada. No sabían las chicas con las que acababan de cruzarse.

–Hola, encanto –uno de ellos, alto y con los ojos claros, se acercó directamente a Tessa, que enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de hombros–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–¿Por qué?

–¿No quieres decirme tu nombre?

–Me gustaría tener primero un motivo.

–Me has parecido encantadora y quería charlar y bailar un rato contigo –le guiñó el ojo y tendió la mano–. Yo soy Wallace.

–Un nombre precioso –Emma tuvo que morderse el labio para no empezar a reír debido a aquello.

–Es un nombre patético. Tienes razón, rubita –otro, rubio y con una camisa de flores bastante hortera, apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica–. Pero, por suerte para ti, yo soy mucho más

–¿Quién te ha dado permiso para poner la mano ahí? –La quitó y lo miró con desprecio.

–Vaya, qué chicas más duras –el último, algo más bajito y moreno, miró a Clary–. ¿Y tú qué, pelirroja?

–Ella no habla inglés –mintió rápidamente Emma–. Es polaca.

–¿Las polacas no son rubias?

–¿No puede tener ascendencia irlandesa? –Puso los ojos en blanco y carraspeó antes de girarse hacia ella–. _Ciek vu leoy ti musai ka?_

– _Leoy ta_ –Clary asintió, siguiéndole la corriente e inventándose también las palabras– _. Prosai matriosku!_

–Dice que os larguéis de una vez y que todos los estadounidenses que le han entrado desde que está aquí de intercambio son unos capullos –la rubia sonrió y les hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida–. Adiós.

–Venga, rubita, no seas así –insistió el chico, con una sonrisa–. ¿O es que tienes novio?

–¿Y a ti qué te importa si yo salgo o no con alguien?

–Lo digo por ese tatuaje tan bonito que tienes –señaló y ella miró hacia abajo para comprobar, sorprendida, que la runa de parabatai era visible–. ¿Te lo hiciste con tu novio o algo así?

–¿Qué parte de idos a la mierda es la que no habéis entendido? –Repitió, cada vez más enfadada y ahora, para colmo, con la imagen de Jules en su cabeza.

–Venga, rubita…

Le tiró el contenido de su copa a la cara y lo empujó.

–Como vuelvas a llamarme rubita, te cortaré la lengua y se la daré de comer a mis peces.

–Anda, vámonos –el más alto lo cogió del brazo y negó con la cabeza–. Estas tías son muy raras.

Los tres se marcharon y Emma apretó los labios, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Tengo que salir de aquí –murmuró antes de negar con la cabeza y salir corriendo de la discoteca.

Tessa y Clary no tardaron en seguirla, un poco preocupadas, y también salieron del local. No tardaron en encontrar a la rubia, que se había sentado en el bordillo de la acera, apenas a unos metros. Anduvieron hasta allí y se sentaron junto a ella, que miraba la carretera, pensativa.

–Esto es una mierda –murmuró–. Odio estar así con Jules.

–Las cosas se arreglarán –contestó Clary, apoyando una mano en su brazo–. Al final siempre lo hacen, ¿no?

–Esto no. Esto es algo muy grave, Clary. No puedo… Pero créeme cuando digo que no va a solucionarse.

La pelirroja suspiró y apartó la mirada antes de morderse el labio. No sabía qué le pasaba a Emma, ni iba a presionarla para que se lo contara, pero tenía la intuición de que su relación con Mark no iba tan bien como quería aparentar y que las cosas con Jules eran mucho más complicadas de lo que todos creían.

–Te entiendo. Quizás mi problema no sea tan grave como el tuyo, pero tampoco paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza –dijo en un susurro–. Hay veces en las que todo parece complicarse. Ahora que Jace y yo estábamos tan bien y tan tranquilos después de tantas dificultades me hace esto…

–Es una mierda –repitió la rubia.

–¿Sabéis qué? –Tessa intervino de repente y ambas centraron su atención en ella–. Yo voy a estar aquí para siempre así que tengo una eternidad para preocuparme y darle vueltas a la cabeza, pero vosotras tenéis solo unos pocos años. La mortalidad es un gran regalo, no lo desperdiciéis con estas cosas porque un día moriréis y entonces os arrepentiréis de todo el tiempo que pasasteis preocupadas. Yo he tenido tiempo de llorar, de preocuparme y sufrir y volveré a tenerlo porque mi destino es vivir eternamente, pero vosotras tenéis las horas contadas y, además, sois cazadoras de sombras, lo que quiere decir que, quizás, tengáis menos horas aún que el resto de los mortales. ¿De verdad creéis que es una buena idea pasar una noche de sábado sentadas al lado de una discoteca quejándoos porque las cosas se han complicado un poco?

–Por el Ángel, das miedo cuando dices esas cosas –Emma frunció el ceño.

–Mucho miedo –corroboró Clary.

–Es solo que he vivido mucho –sonrió y negó con la cabeza–. No hay nada que no pueda solucionarse –centró su mirada en Emma, que suspiró–. Absolutamente nada.

La rubia asintió con cierta resignación. Jem había sido muy claro: si Jules y ella seguían queriéndose como se querían, ese amor y todo el poder que surgiría de este acabaría por matarlos y ella no podía consentir que eso le pasara a él. No veía ninguna solución posible, pero lo mejor sería confiar en Tessa.

–¿Volvemos dentro? –Clary sonrió al preguntar aquello. Tessa tenía razón, no era tan grave que Jace le hubiera pedido matrimonio. No se lo esperaba y por eso le había impactado tanto, pero no era algo realmente malo.

–Sí, vamos.

Las tres se levantaron y, sonriendo, volvieron a la discoteca, dispuestas a terminar aquella noche por todo lo alto.


End file.
